They can't hurt us
by odason
Summary: Elle avait fait ça pour lui, elle s'était ralliée à cette cause, sauver Katniss Everdeen. Désormais elle en paye les frais. Finnick Odair a été capturé par le Capitole et lorsqu'une mission de sauvetage est mise en place et qu'il est sauvé, il ne sait plus rien. Finnick Odair ne se souvient de rien, le Capitole lui a fait oublier. OS


Je l'entends m'appeler alors que je viens d'assommer et de trancher le bras de cette Everdeen pour lui retirer son fichu mouchard, mais j'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, je peux pas je vais attirer l'attention des deux tributs du Deux. Du coup je fonce et m'enfonce un peu plus dans cette jungle de malheur.

**« Johanna ! Où t'es bon sang ! »**

Je suis désolée Finn, me dis-je à moi-même avant de m'asseoir derrière un rocher, cachée de la vue des deux tributs du Deux. C'est maintenant ou jamais je dois retirer ce mouchard avant qu'ils ne comprennent notre complot et qu'ils arrivent. J'ai encore ce couteau sur moi qui m'a servi à retirer le mouchard de Katniss. Il baigne encore de son sang mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, j'enfonce le couteau dans mon bras et le glisse de son long ce qui m'arrache un cri monstrueux avant que je n'attrape le mouchard, que je le jete sous mes chaussures et ne l'écrase sous ma semelle. Je me sens désormais vacillée alors que deux personnes s'approchent vers moi, c'est Enobaria et Brutus. Plus loin la voix de Finnick s'affole, il a du entendre mon cri. Je vais mourir, j'ai fait ça pour rien... Avant de mourir je veux dire :

**« Je t'aime Finn... Je t'aime Odair, sale fumier. »**

Je perds complètement la tête alors que je vois l'un des deux tributs tomber, c'est Brutus. Et Peeta qui reprend son arme avant de m'inciter à fuir et je ne me fais pas prier, seulement une explosion surgit et je dois avoir perdu la moitié de mon sang, je m'effondre.

A mon réveil, je suis dans une chambre blanche avec Haymitch à mon chevet qui esquisse un sourire lorsqu'il me voit ouvrir les yeux.

**« Tu me bluffes, Johanna Mason. J'étais sur que tu allais nous trahir.**  
**- Déçu l'ivrogne ? »**

Malgré moi j'esquisse un sourire en coin. J'ai beau me montrer désagréable et hautaine, face à cet individu je ne peux m'empêcher de montrer une pointe de sympathie. Ça doit être notre ressemblance, l'alcool en moins pour moi.

**« Je suis fier de toi sale peste.**  
**- Merci. Comment va Finnick ? »**

Le regard d'Haymitch s'assombrit à ma question et c'est à ce moment que je remarque la coupure sur sa joue lorsqu'il tourne la tête.

**« Qu'est-ce-qui vous est arrivé ?**  
**- Oh j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'occuper de l'autre joue.**

Je fronce les sourcils, son air grave commence à m'inquiéter et je lui réponds :

**- Ça dépend. »**

Il hésite à me répondre et se lève, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Mon sang bouillonne, je m'attends à une mauvaise nouvelle et je fais le rapprochement avec Finnick. Non, pas Finnick.

**« S'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à...**  
**- Finnick, Peeta et Enobaria sont détenus prisonnier au Capitole. »**

Il lâche ceci à un débit tellement rapide que je ne retiens que trois mots « Finnick » « prisonnier » « Capitole ». Des mots qui résonnent dans mon esprit comme une gueule de bois un lendemain de soirée.

Finnick est prisonnier au Capitole. Finnick a été capturé. Mon visage se décompose face à cette annonce alors qu'Haymitch semble rassuré que je ne lui saute pas à la figure comme visiblement quelqu'un l'a fait. Je serre les dents pour m'empêcher de pleurer, ravalant mes larmes puis me racle la gorge.

**« C'est Katniss qui vous a fait ça ? Demandais-je en désignant sa joue du doigt en faisant le rapprochement entre Peeta prisonnier et ce dont il m'avait parlé, la promesse qu'il avait faite à Katniss, celle qu'il avait fait à Peeta.**  
**- Ouais... Mais c'est pas important. »**

En effet c'était pas important, je me fichais bien que le pauvre bien aimé de Katniss Everdeen soit prisonnier au Capitole et qu'elle soit devenue dingue, qu'en est-il de Finnick ?

**« Vous allez le sauver pas vrai ? »**

Haymitch semble d'abord hésiter avant de voir que je suis au bord des larmes et qu'il ne vienne près de mon lit pour me dire.

**« Oui on va le sauver. »**

Un faible sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je m'imaginais une cellule sombre et humide dans laquelle ces enfoirés l'aurait mis avant de le torturer à mort, à moins qui ne le soit déjà. A cette simple pensée, je sens mes yeux s'embruer mais je me refuse d'y croire.

Quelques jours passent avant que je ne sois autorisée à quitter cette chambre pour découvrir le district Treize, enfin je le découvre. Mais je ne lui envie rien, sur certains termes, il semble bien plus strict que les règles de nos districts et je ne supporte pas cette idée de disposer un emploi du temps ancré dans la peau. La vie au district Treize est à mourir d'ennui sans Finnick. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à lui, ni une nuit sans que je rêve de son retour ou cauchemarde sur sa mort. J'avais l'habitude de son absence au district Sept, seulement je le savais en sécurité et en vie. Aujourd'hui j'arrive à en douter et ça me brise le cœur de simplement m'imaginer que l'on ramène un corps sans vie au district Treize. Et tandis qu'ils préparent des spots de propagande, je finis par intervenir au Centre de Commandement.

**« Et vous attendez quoi pour envoyer une équipe aller chercher les tributs capturés ? Je crache ceci sur Coin qui se retourne vers moi l'air impassible.**  
**- Quand le moment sera venu. »**

Me répond-elle simplement, ce qui a le don de m'agacer mais je garde toute cette haine pour moi. C'est alors que Katniss se lève et tape du poing sur la table.

**« Ça a trop duré, qu'on envoie une équipe au Capitole !**  
**- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle. »**

Je réponds avec froideur en fixant Coin d'un regard menaçant. Cela devrait mieux passer de la bouche du geai moqueur mais cette vieille peau ne cille pas, elle met simplement fin à la conversation et nous sortons, plus en colère que jamais. Heureusement ce qui suit sur mon emploi du temps est 'Entrainement' ce qui me permet de me défouler deux bonnes heures.

Les jours passent et je désespère à l'idée que l'on puisse sauver Finnick un jour lorsqu'un jour, on nous annonce qu'une équipe de sauvetage va être envoyée pour tenter de récupérer Peeta vivant.

**« Et Finncik. Je surenchéris presque immédiatement.**  
**- Oui... Et Finnick. »**

Répond Plutarch pour ne pas me froisser. Et il ferait mieux, je me fiche bien que Peeta revienne vivant ou mort, tout ce qui m'importe c'est Finnick.

**« Je vais aller prévenir Annie, dit Katniss. »**

Ah oui, Annie. Je grimace à ce nom. Annie Cresta, cette pauvre folle qui pense que Finnick lui appartient. Alors oui, il y a une part de jalousie là-dedans et sans doute s'est-elle installée alors que chaque année, les tributs vainqueurs sont réunis au Capitole pour une soirée. C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés, à une de ses soirées organisée par le président Snow, la seule chose qu'il est fait de bien. Finnick était charmant, souriant, j'ai même cru à une technique de drague. Il fut même le premier à m'avoir consoler au décès de ma famille.

**{ Ellipse temporelle }**

« Katniss, à l'hôpital ! »

Une bouffée de joie m'envahit lorsque j'apprends la nouvelle que l'équipe est de retour et Peeta et Finnick sont sains et saufs -enfin surtout Finnick. Je me surprends, et elle par la même occasion, à prendre sa main et à nous entrainer jusqu'à l'hôpital au pas de course. C'est la folie totale, entre les soldats blessés, je perds d'ailleurs Katniss en l'entendant crier « Gale », les brancardiers transportant d'autres malades, je m'y perds facilement avant de trouver parmi la foule une chevelure blonde délavée.

**« Haymitch ! Où est Finnick ?**  
**- Il faudrait peut-être que tu le laisses se reposer il...**  
**- Je veux le voir ! »**

Je ne lui laisse pas le choix de me laisser le voir et sous mon impatience il cède et me dit de le suivre tout en m'expliquant :

**« Ils ont eu du mal à le faire venir... Il ne voulait pas.**  
**- Comment ça il ne voulait pas ?**  
**- Ça ne va pas te plaire Johanna...**  
**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'ils lui ont fait ? »**

Haymitch s'arrête un instant et se tourne vers moi, évitant mon regard avant de soupirer. Je m'attends au pire, craignant qu'on lui ait infligé la pire des tortures lorsqu'il me dit :

**« Un lavage de cerveau. Il ne sait plus qui on est Johanna. »**

Je sais qu'il ne plaisante pas et malgré moi je laisse échapper un petit rire avant d'entrer à la volet et de découvrir un Finnick déboussolé qui me regarde sans me reconnaître.

**« Hey Finn... Haymitch dit que tu sais plus qui on est... »**

Il me sourit alors avec tendresse et je comprends qu'Haymitch disait vrai. Ces enflures lui ont lavé le cerveau, ils lui ont effacé la mémoire, tous ces souvenirs, envolés.

**« Tu ne te souviens plus de moi...**

Il hoche négativement la tête et son visage s'attriste, je pleure. Voilà des années que je n'ai plus pleuré. Pour quelle raison aurais-je pu pleurer ? Je n'avais plus de famille à craindre de voir tiré au sort pour les Hunger Games, ni d'amis. Il ne me restait plus que cette joie de retrouver mon statut de mentor pour retrouver Finnick ou simplement ces soirées des vainqueurs pour que l'on puisse danser et trinquer ensemble.

**- Je suis désolé... »**

Me répond-il alors que je m'approche de lui et que je m'installe à son chevet. Sa voix semble si changée, où est passé ce Finnick séducteur et charmeur que je connaissais ? Ils l'ont tué, ils ont tué mon Finnick.

**« Qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait... Je lui murmure avant de poser une main sur sa joue et de la caresser de mon pouce. »**

Il ne s'échappe pas de ce geste et m'adresse un autre de ces sourires qui veut dire « Je suis désolé de ne pas me souvenir » même dans son regard je ne reconnais pas Finnick Odair. Jusqu'au bout, ils me l'ont pris.

Quand je sors de la pièce je tombe face à Annie qui est en larmes, le visage caché par ses mains et aux côtés de Katniss. Mon visage se durcit mais mes yeux gonflés et rougis pas les larmes me trahissent avant que je secoue la tête à l'attention de Katniss.

**« Il ne se souvient pas. »**

Je réponds d'une voix tremblante avant de chercher Haymitch dans tout l'hôpital pour finalement le trouver près de Plutarch Heavensbee. Il me voit arriver comme une fusée et attrape Plutarch par le bras avant de me désigner une pièce inoccupée dans laquelle il entre avec Plutarch. A mon regard il a surement du se dire « Cette folle va réveiller tout l'hôpital vaut mieux s'enfermer » et à peine suis-je entrée qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

**« Comment est-ce possible ?! Comment ils ont pu lui enlever tous ces souvenirs ! »**

Et désormais je hurle, toute la rage que j'avais pu contenir durant tous ces jours, toutes ces semaines ressort et malgré l'affection que je peux avoir pour Haymitch, il en paye les frais. Il doit me trouver aussi hystérique que Katniss.

**« Johanna calme toi...**  
**- Non je ne me calme pas ! C'est pire que s'il était mort, parce que là...**

Ma voix se casse et il me faut un temps pour retrouver la force de continuer ma phrase, et je déglutis avant de dire :

**- Là il n'a plus aucun souvenir... Plus rien. Il est mort mentalement... Mort. »**

Et j'insistais une dernière fois sur ce mot avant qu'Haymitch ne pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me force à le regarder.

**« Je sais... Je sais ce que tu ressens Johanna.**

Non il ne le sait pas.

**- Mais maintenant, tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est rester auprès de lui et tenter de lui faire retrouver la mémoire.**  
**- Si encore c'est possible. Dit alors Plutarch mais sans l'écouter, je réponds :**  
**- Je resterai auprès de lui. »**

En ressortant de la pièce, je croise Katniss dans les couloirs qui m'adresse un petit sourire. Elle choisit mal son moment pour sympathiser avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur et ma mine affreuse doit lui faire savoir.

**« Annie... Elle a pété un câble quand Finnick ne l'a pas reconnu...**  
**- Vraiment ? Je demande, indifférente.**  
**- Ouais... Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, plus moyen de la faire sortir.**  
**- C'est dommage...**  
**- Ils étaient liés tous les deux... Ça doit être dur pour elle.**  
**- Oh j'imagine oui. »**

Le fait que ma réaction soit aussi excessive n'est pas anodine. J'ai toujours sur cacher mes sentiments pour le beau garçon du district Quatre, enfin... Plutôt, je me suis toujours mentie à ce sujet, à me dire qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre Finnick et moi. Mais qui le croirait à l'heure qu'il est ? Je réagis presque avec autant d'hystérie qu'Annie sauf que moi, je garde la tête sur les épaules. Je quitte finalement Katniss pour rejoindre Finnick mais on me dit qu'il est trop tard pour les visites, ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Mais pas longtemps, on ne prend pas la peine de me raisonner et on m'administre un calmant lorsque j'essaye de me glisser dans sa chambre.

A mon réveil je suis dans une de leur chambre d'hôpital, mais pas celle où je suis arrivée. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, aucune pendule dans la chambre, et aucune fenêtre. A vrai dire nous sommes sous-terre alors la notion du temps, il est difficile de l'avoir. Je sors de mon lit pour découvrir que je suis toujours dans mon uniforme gris et sors immédiatement de ma chambre avant de chercher celle de Finnick. Une infirmière s'y trouve et lui dépose un plateau en lui demandant s'il se souvient de quoi que ce soit au Capitole. Je reste cachée avant qu'il ne réponde :

**« C'est assez flou... Je me souviens de m'être réveillé et de ne pas savoir où j'étais... Avant cela j'ai quelques images... Des électrodes... C'est flou. »**

Conclut-il avant que l'infirmière ne le remercie et ne lui souhaite une bonne journée. Je me recule donc comme si de rien était avant que l'on ne s'entrechoque et que je souris innocemment.

**« Oh, mademoiselle Mason. Vous n'allez pas prendre votre petit déjeuner ?**  
**- Je n'ai pas très faim. »**

Elle sait que je ne suis pas là par hasard. Je reconnais d'ailleurs son visage et sa petite taille, c'est elle hier qui m'a administré le calmant pendant que je me débattais pour entrer dans la chambre de Finnick et que deux gardes m'en empêchaient. Elle soupire à ma réponse et se décale.

**« Allez-y.**  
**- Merci. »**

Je lui souffle avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Finnick et toute colère disparait de mon visage lorsque je me retrouve en face de lui.

**« Salut... Tu te souviens de moi ?**  
**- Ouais tu es venue me voir hier. Acquiesce-t-il en souriant doucement avant d'engloutir son petit déjeuner.**  
**- Et... Tu te souviens de qui tu es ?**  
**- On m'a dit que je m'appelais Finnick Odair... »**

J'acquiesce en souriant doucement. Bizarrement, ça fait du bien de l'entendre dire son nom.

**« Ça fait bizarre de ne pas savoir qui on est... De ne pas se souvenir.**  
**- Tu ne te souviens réellement de rien ?**  
**- Juste de fragmants... Mais ce n'est pas assez. »**

Ça me brise le cœur de l'entendre lui-même dire que c'est étrange de ne pas savoir qui il est. Si seulement j'avais ce pouvoir de lui faire retrouver la mémoire...

**« Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?**

En cet instant, je vois le visage de Snow et un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres quant à la réussite de sa torture. Finnick Odair qui me demande comment je m'appelle. Je sens comme un coup de poignard en plein avant qu'il ne dise :

**- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas...**  
**- C'est rien Finn... Je m'appelle Johanna. Johanna Mason. »**

Je lui dis en me rappelant notre première rencontre ce qui a le don de me réchauffer le cœur si j'oublie que c'est un souvenir qui est effacé de sa mémoire. A l'entente de mon prénom, son sourire s'efface et une expression plus grave prend place. Aussitôt je demande :

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Et un instant je m'imagine qu'il retrouve la mémoire mais ce n'est qu'un faux bond et il me répond :

**- Non, rien. »**

En effet, rien. Et durant une semaine mes heures d'entrainement deviennent des heures de visite à Finnick où je retrouve une certaine complicité avec un nouvel homme. Chaque jour, il me demande de lui apprendre quelque chose sur lui et j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours mais pour cela, je lui remercie pour des heures à discuter ensemble durant nos années de mentor. L'autre jour encore il me demandait :

**« Parle moi de ce que j'aime le plus.**

J'ai hésité un instant à lui parler d'Annie avant de me raviser, et je suis consciente que c'est d'un égoïsme et par pur jalousie.

**- Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimais beaucoup, mais tu en avais l'air. Je plaisantais en me rappelant tous ces moments à nous taquiner. Mais tu aimes beaucoup le sucre.**  
**- Le sucre ?! S'exclame-t-il, surpris.**  
**- Ouais le sucre ! Tu m'en as tellement proposé que j'en ai oublié le nombre ! »**

Et le voilà qu'il rit de bon cœur, ce qui a le don de me faire rire à mon tour. Ce rire, je le reconnaîtrais parmi mille, c'est du Finnick Odair tout craché.

Je suis ravie de pouvoir être celle qui lui reconstruit sa mémoire et avec qui il peut avoir de nouveaux souvenirs. La complicité s'installe au fil des jours, Katniss me demande des nouvelles de Finnick pour Annie et c'est à contre cœur que je lui annonce qu'il devient stable mais qu'il n'y a aucun signe du fait qu'il est retrouvé la mémoire.

Plusieurs jours passent et c'est devenu un parcours quotidien que l'on prend chaque après-midi avec Finnick où je lui en apprends davantage sur lui et son passé. Il me demande ce qu'il veut savoir et j'épilogue un souvenir que je connais vaguement ou parfaitement et qu'il place dans un coin de sa mémoire. Seulement un jour, et il fallait que ça arrive, Annie débarque.

**« Finnick ! Crie-t-elle en déboulant dans le couloir dans notre direction. »**

Un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quant à la mine pleine de couleur de ce qui avait été son fiancé. Mais il ne la reconnait pas et sourit malgré lui. Je reconnais ce sourire désormais, le même qu'il m'avait adressé la première fois que je l'avais revu. Et voilà que je me retrouvais en elle, avec cette même expression du regard.

**« C'est Annie Cresta, dis-je malgré moi en lui désignant la jeune rousse avant de déglutir et de répondre : ta fiancée. »**

Il semble parfaitement surpris et n'arrive à cacher sa surprise tandis que mon regard vaque d'un à l'autre alors que celui d'Annie se décompose. Elle se tourne alors vers moi, le regard brouillé de larmes avant de me cracher ses quelques mots à la figure.

**« Tu ne lui as même pas parlé de moi... Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste Johanna Mason ! Alors tu n'as pas pu avoir le premier Finnick alors tu te consoles dans les bras de l'amnésique ! C'est dégueulasse ! »**

Je n'ai jamais connu Annie dans une telle colère. Je la savais hystérique mais je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état de rage aussi extrême, son jolie visage de poupée en prenait un coup. Mais je restais insensible face à cela, ces mots atteignaient mon cœur mais je n'en laissais rien paraître. J'avais seulement envie de lui hurler que je ne me rabattais pas sur lui, j'aime simplement Finnick Odair dans n'importe quel état dans lequel il puisse être. Mais ces mots n'ont aucun sens et en plus, il est juste à côté. Elle repart dans un autre état secondaire qui ressemble à son image d'hystérique et j'ai un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'elle est pu dire ça en présence de Finnick. Ce dernier semble troublé par ce qui venait de suivre et exige des explications. Sans rentrer dans les détails je lui explique qu'elle est sa fiancée tout en admettant son instabilité qu'il a pu remarquer lui-même.

**« J'avais... Enfin j'ai... J'ai une fiancée.**  
**- Ouais... Tu en apprends tous les jours hein. »**

Disais-je en esquissant un bref sourire. Et s'en suit une semaine plus calme où nos discussions se font plus rares pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il doute un instant de ma franchise depuis cet épisode d'Annie.

C'est alors que je me rends compte de l'importance qu'il a pour moi. Je ne peux pas me passer de Finnick Odair. J'ai besoin de le voir, de l'avoir à mes côtés, de discuter, de rire avec lui. J'ai besoin de sa présence, de son visage d'ange, de son regard percant posé sur moi, de son sourire et des petites fossettes qui se forment lorsqu'il me sourit. J'ai besoin de Finnick Odair

**« Salut trésor.**

Je reconnais la voix d'Haymitch Abernatht tandis que je marche dans les couloirs un après-midi où l'absence de Finnick se fait beaucoup ressentir.

**- Salut l'ivrogne. Je lui réponds avec moins d'enthousiasme dans la voix.**  
**- Comment ça se passe avec le tombeur ?**

Je hausse les épaules, avant qu'il ne réponde :

**- J'ai entendu à propos d'Annie... Ne désespère pas. »**

Me dit-il simplement avant de me donner une tape amicale dans le dos et de poursuivre son chemin. Je lui adresse un bref sourire avant que je ne sois rapidement en de nouvelle compagnie. Une bien meilleure.

**« Ça doit faire une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de cours de mémoire, ça commence à me manquer. »**

Je reconnais cette voix et un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres alors que je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur qui n'est autre que Finnick. Je me serai jetée sur lui si je n'avais pas eu de tenue, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas. Mais il s'agit de Finnick.

**« On va s'asseoir au self ? »** Propose-t-il et j'acquiesce tandis que nous nous dirigeons jusqu'au self qui se trouve vide.

**« J'ai un plat préféré ? Demande-t-il puisque la pièce où nous étions se présentait à ce genre de conversation.**  
**- Tous les plats à base de sucre. »**

Je réponds après un court moment d'hésitation et il part dans un fou rire auquel je l'accompagne. C'était bon de l'entendre rire à nouveau. Ces jolies fossettes se forment et je ne fais que les admirer avant qu'il ne poursuive :

**« Raconte moi un souvenir que tu as de nous deux. »**

Un doux sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Le sujet me plait, des souvenirs de nous deux j'en ai un tas et il y en a un particulier que je n'oublierais jamais que je me mets à lui conter :

**« Un seul ? Alors je vais te raconter le meilleur que j'ai.**

Et comme un enfant, il pose ses deux coudes sur la table, repliant ses paumes et posant ses mains refermées sur son menton.

**- C'était il y a deux ans, à une soirée des vainqueurs. C'est une soirée qui réunit tous les tributs vainqueurs et ça se passe tous les ans au Capitole, un de mes moments préférés de l'année.**  
**- Pourquoi ?**  
**- Parce qu'on se retrouve.**

Il sourit à cette attention avant de m'encourager à poursuivre.

**- On dirait que c'est une tradition entre toi et moi de nous taquiner l'un et l'autre mais cette année-là, on avait vraiment mis la barre haute. Je t'avais invité à danser et c'est à partir de là que notre petit jeu à commencer. Tout venait d'une bonne intention, charrier l'autre et passer une bonne soirée. Ça a réellement commencé quand tu m'as embrassé et que nous sommes sortis pour nous trouver face à des jeunes femmes qui en avaient pour toi. Je t'ai déjà dit quel homme convoité tu es ? En tout cas tu l'es. Et ces femmes-là étaient complètement folles de ce baiser et ont voulu en savoir plus, si nous étions un couple et tout ça... J'ai joué le jeu, j'ai dis que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi et à tour de rôle, on arrangeait la situation à notre sauce pour que cela désavantage l'autre. Et tu as fait quelque chose de tout à fait extraordinaire qui m'a mise dans le pétrin un bon bout de temps...**  
**- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?**  
**- Tu as... Simulé ma grossesse.**

Il éclate à nouveau de rire et je retrouve en lui, le Finnick rieur et charieur que je connaissais.

**- J'ai tenté de me venger en disant que tu m'avais fait une demande en mariage mais tu m'as fait la misère toute la soirée. Alors même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Tu as gagné Odair. »**

Odair et Mason, c'était la manière dont on s'appelait quand Finnick était encore... Finnick. C'est alors qu'il me répondait en prenant cet air que je lui connaissais si bien que je crus qu'il était revenu à lui, comme revenu d'entre les morts et qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire.

**« Il faut savoir perdre dans la vie, Mason. »**

C'est ce ton qu'il prenait lorsque nous nous charrions l'un et l'autre. J'esquissais alors un tendre sourire à son intention avant qu'il ne reprenne un air normal, cet air qu'il abordait maintenant qu'il était un nouveau Finnick.

**« J'aimerais bien avoir ce souvenir-là. »**

Il dit ces mots avec une telle douceur que mon geste qui suivit relevait plus d'une soudaine pulsion que d'un geste réfléchi et saint d'esprit. Je me relevais du siège sur lequel j'étais assise, posant mes mains sur ses joues avant que mes lèvres ne rencontrent naturellement les siennes. Un baiser qui durait un instant et auquel je remarquais une douce pression de sa part avant de sentir sa main dans mes cheveux. Mettant doucement fin au baiser, je murmure près de ces lèvres :

**« Et ça tu t'en rappelles ? »**

Je fais référence à ce baiser qu'il m'avait lui-même donné lors de cette soirée et qui avait été le début sans fin d'un jeu, ce fameux souvenir que je venais de lui conter. J'aimerais tellement qu'il se souvienne de ça. Rien que ce baiser. S'il te plait Finn, souviens-toi.

Mais alors que je me recule pour mieux observer son visage, aucun signe de souvenir dans ses yeux bien que l'expression de son visage soit tout aussi positif.

**« Maintenant j'en aurais un.**  
**- Un bon j'espère... »**

Il acquiesce avant de s'approcher à son tour de mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Je revis à cet instant et ce soir-là, ce qui n'est plus arrivé depuis longtemps, je dors d'un sommeil profond animé par des rêves partagés avec Finnick.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient tout aussi fabuleux où chaque rendez-vous avec Finnick était un plaisir partagé. Quelques semaines passées, désormais on se baladait dans les couloirs mains dans la mains sans nous proclamer un couple.

Un jour alors que nous nous baladions dans le couloir, il me fit cette réflexion :

**« Tu ne me parles jamais de toi Johanna...**  
**- Il s'agit pas de ma thérapie mais de la tienne... »**

Dis-je préférant passer ce sujet de conversation et me concentrer sur sa personne. Je n'avais pas envie de déblatérer sur la pauvre orpheline du district Sept. Mais il insistait et je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

**« Je m'appelle Johanna Mason, j'ai gagné les 74è Hunger Games. J'ai refusé de me prostituer pour le Capitole, ils ont assassiné ma famille. J'ai un meilleur ami, le seul, c'est Finnick Odair. J'ai survécu aux Jeux de l'Expiation. Je vis au district Treize. Oh et ça c'est secret; je déteste le district Treize.**

Il sourit doucement avant de me répondre :

**- Drôle de manière de se présenter.**  
**- C'est Katniss qui m'a dit que c'était un bon moyen de ne pas virer fou et de se souvenir de qui on est. Tu devrais essayer... »**

Je lui encourage en souriant avec douceur. En me faisant un bilan personnel le soir, je remarquais que c'était la première fois qu'on ne parlais pas de lui mais de moi. Et plus les jours passés plus l'on se rapprochait, ce qui n'allait pas pour me déplaire. Cela commençait par se tenir la main comme on le faisait durant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce jour où c'est lui qui tenait à me parler de quelque chose.

**« Je t'ai déjà parlé de mes fragmants ?**  
**- Non jamais...**  
**- Parfois en fermant les yeux, ou quand je dors, j'ai quelques souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé... Parfois de l'arène, de cheveux noirs aux mèches rouges, d'une explosion, d'électrochoques de... De gars en blancs. D'un nom...**

Je penche alors la tête sur le côté en l'incitant à continuer, d'abord intriguée.

**- Je reconnais une pièce sombre quand je dis ce nom... Avant que les types en blancs ne viennent me chercher pour... Tu sais. Ça je m'en souviens. Et c'est ton nom Johanna. C'est ton que je n'arrêtais pas de gémir quand j'étais dans cette cellule. »**

La surprise est grande et je sens mes yeux s'embuer quand je comprends quelque chose que je m'efforce tant bien que mal de lui dire.

**« Tu ne m'as jamais oublié... »**

Et il me regarde sans esquisser un sourire face à cette émotion que je dégage. Il hoche négativement la tête avec ce regard « Non je t'ai jamais oublié et tu sais quoi, on est bêtes tous les deux, parce que moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé. »

**{ Quelques mois plus tard }**

L'assaut au Capitole a causé beaucoup de morts et si j'ai bien un regret c'est de ne pas avoir été là pour emmener ce fumier jusqu'à son arrêt de mort. J'aurais été là pour son exécution où à la surprise générale c'est Coin que Katniss a exécutée. J'ai éprouvé de la stupeur mais aucune peine pour cette femme. La paix règne à nouveau sur Panem, plus 75 ans que les districts ne connaissent plus ce mot « Liberté ». Et cette liberté commence par quitter le district Treize, ce souterrain étouffant et étroit qui n'est pas conseillé aux claustrophobes.

Finnick revit. Ce qui n'étaient que quelques bribes de souvenirs se transforment en scènes complètes et il s'amuse à me dire que la plupart de temps c'est de moi qu'il s'agit. Il dit même se souvenir de notre premier baiser, celui qu'il m'avait donné à cette soirée. Nous sommes retournés ensemble au district Quatre, afin de travailler un peu plus sa mémoire et il semble s'être rapidement fait à toute cette eau, il a une certaine affinité avec la mer qui s'est installée naturellement. On vit une petite maison en bois en bord de mer avec la présence d'une forêt non loin pour que « je ne me sente pas dépaysée » et où nous allons faire quelque tour parfois maintenant que toutes les zones sous tensions ont été retirées. Finnick pêche souvent, je n'aime pas le poisson mais avec, c'est différent.

Une vie de rêve. Et tandis qu'un jour je buvais une tasse de café, installée dans notre cuisine à regarder par la fenêtre Finnick qui pêchait à l'aide de son trident -il a très vite repris la main, je tombais sur un papier écrit de la main de Finnick et je pus lire :

**« Je m'appelle Finnick Odair, j'ai vingt-cinq ans, j'ai gagné les 65è Hunger Games, je suis le plus jeune vainqueur... Et le plus beau. J'ai survécu aux Jeux de l'Expiation mais le Capitole m'a enlevé. Ils m'ont fait un lavage de cerveau. Le district Treize m'a sauvé, Johanna Mason m'a sauvé. Je suis amoureux de Johanna Mason. »**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce petit OS. _


End file.
